


Had To Go Away To Find Home by hazelNuts [art]

by 5pm, hazelNuts



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Images, Episode: s13e10 Wayward Sisters, F/F, Fanart, First Meetings, Illustrated, Illustrations, Wayward Sisters Big Bang 2018, Wayward Sisters Mini Bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5pm/pseuds/5pm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: Art forWayward Sisters Big Bang 2018storyHad To Go Away To Find HomebyHazelNuts.





	1. banner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Had to Go Away to Find Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235156) by [5pm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5pm/pseuds/5pm), [hazelNuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts). 




	2. banner art with no text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Do as I tell you. No questions.'


	3. Not So Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Claire can see it coming, but she still jumps when Kaia places her hand on the one Claire has on the gearshift. She quickly tangles their fingers together before Kaia can pull away."


End file.
